vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dustin Mckale
" Vampires are more sadistic than a werewolf sucking human beings dry, that is what pisses me off " - Dustin after being stabbed by Jeremy. Dustin is the Descandant of Alexander the first ever hunter of the five and is currently trying to carry out the plan of the five killing. He was raised in Cartegena, Spain and was trained there by his dad who taught him how to fight and the young boy developed the personality of honor. At age 15 his brother was killed by Finn Mikaelson and he swore revenge against the man. He killed his first vampire unknowingly and developed the hunter's curse. Background Dustin Bonzo Mckale was born in Cartegena, Spain and raised there for a good proportion of his life. His father a honorable man decided to train him in the arts of hand-to-hand combat and also to use any weapon in the area to his advantage. He began simply by using basic moves by age 8 was able to flip his father over with no effort despite being a skinny-skinny boy. He was of course dedicated to impressing his father and never really had a child-hood. His brother was born on his birthday and he nearly killed him tripping over his mom nearly, accidentally. His father beat him senseless than locked him in a cellar for over 8 hours no food just a wire bed and a blanket that was so thin it hardly covered his whole body. He is father let him out the next day to train him and he met a vampire unknowingly named ; Korun who he talked with and learned new things about the world. Korun moved on and Dustin went back to being isolated and lonely, He became popular at age 11 for saving his mom from the fire while she was ill and even earned his father's approval. Years later he started high school now in Denver, Colorado where he was challenged to be the best he could be one day after soccer tryouts, his brother and mother were attacked by a vampire who killed them both, Dustin grieved their deaths and left his father. 4 years later he was in a club and a girl had followed him to his car she tried to bite him suddenly and he reacted quick and amazingly snapping her neck and stabbing her 8 times exact. He noticed that a small tattoo grew at his wrist and he went to his friend who was a vampire-hunter. His friend revealed the brotherhood of the 5 and that more members were out there he just needed the potiential to go on. He joined his friend and departed after his gruesome murder at the hands of Klaus the legendendary vampire. Personality He is honorable and compassionate, despite his uprbringing he can be really caring and will protect human beings no mattter what. His ruthless side cannot be helped and he will stop at nothing to kill a vampire once it has crossed his paths and will wipe it out with no mercy. Apppearance He is tall and musclar like a regular Hunter. He has tan skin nearly a sign of his spanish heritage and his eyes are a beautiful brown. He is chiseled and has chocalate brown hair that is down to his neck but some hair poking up. He can be seen wearing normal clothing for a young man in his prime especially since he does not have much to do. Abilities **'Hunter's Mark' - This mark is a map which leads to a supposed cure to vampirism. Only a potential hunter or another member of the Five can see the the mark if it is not completed. In The Five, Connor reveals to Jeremy that every time he kills a vampire the mark expands. The mark reveals the spell that breaks the seal protecting the cure, as well as tell the story of Silas, the original immortal, and Qetsiyah, the witch who made him immortal. **'Hunter's Curse' - When a hunter is killed by a vampire, they will be struck by horrifying hallucinations that eventually convince the vampire to kill themself. The only way to alleviate the curse is for another potential hunter to kill their first vampire. **'Enhanced Strength' - A member of the Brotherhood has superior strength to that of a human, but not to the same level as vampires, even ones who are less than one year into their vampire life. Hunters are not as strong as werewolves in wolf form, and unlikely to beat them in human form. While no threat to Originals, members of the Five are strong enough to combat against Silas. **'Enhanced Speed' - Members of the Brotherhood have peak-human speed and reflexes, though it is unknown if they are superhuman. Conner Jordan boasted "I'm faster than the average hunter." while he was caught by Damon and Klaus. **'Enhanced Stamina' - Members of the Brotherhood often experience bursts of energy. **'Compulsion Immunity '-''' Members of the Brotherhood of the Five can not be affected by any vampire or hybrid compulsion. They're also immune to all of Silas' psychic powers. **'''Ability to Sense Silas - Members of the Brotherhood can sense Silas physically where their Hunter's Marks were located when making physical contact with him, as the main goal of their destiny is to hunt and kill Silas. Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Supernaturals